Jealousy
by Kuroi Mercenary
Summary: Sometimes, advice is useful, but the most important thing was a push to get what you wish for the most. In such cases as for Shirogane trying to win Akira heart, jealousy was there to help. ShiroAki, fluff Yaoi, and slight language and OCC. OC included for a major role and small appearances.


******A/N:**

**Hello Guys!This is actually the one-shot planned for this story and will be put as a new chapter to let everyone know that favorite it and made me so happy that this story is finished!Q_Q Also, the first chapter will be deleted. More rants at the end.  
**

**Summary: Sometimes, advice is useful, but the most important thing was a push to get what you wish for the most. In such cases as for Shirogane trying to win Akira heart, jealousy was there to help. ShiroAki, fluff Yaoi, and slight language and OCC. OC included for a major role and small appearances.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own(No matter how much I love this series) Monochrome Factor, it belongs to Kaili Sorano-sensei. Also, added, I do not own the OC, Meena, belongs to a friend of mine.  
**

* * *

**Part 1: Jealous Stalker**

Was he jealous?

Jealous of that young girl latching herself on _his_ Akira arm at the moment, right in front of him?

_**No, he wasn't...he was beyond furious!**_

It had been four months since Shirogane and Akira had met this young lady...Meena, yes that was her name in the abandoned factory of a district where Kou lives, dangerous it was and well-hidden of any potential tears of darkness seeping out into the world where humans lived.

Very strange she was...Blue eyes, orange hair below her chest, and pale skin. Light metal armor covering most of the cotton clothing she wore, flinching slightly with fearful eyes hiding behind the Direct King of Rei from his glare. Akira, with his ever uninterested yet striking ruby eyes gave a warning glare toward him not to do anything that would scare the young girl.

That had stopped him from stepping any further for a while.

Carefully, his pale blue eyes observed the girl in case she might be trying to steal his Akira under his nose. Stepping in with impeccable timing, making it seem natural with his usual charming smile each event that the girl would make her relationship with Akira further than their friendship. The result would always be what he had expected, a glare and fearful glance from her and an confuse yet innocent expression from his Light.

He would've given Akira anything he wanted as long as Akira had asked and he would return the favor to the Direct King of Shin in the most _pleasurable_ way imaginable. Wooing Akira had been a struggle and slow, but it had its worth as the boy barriers had started to fall and show more of his true side where Akira could trust the Shin more as a comrade and former foe. Once that wretched girl came into the picture, Akira...Akira stopped looking at him and started to look at the girl and he could've sworn that his Akira had given that small smile that Akira gave toward him is in the direction of that girl now!

But, it looks like that their relationship won't progress any further at the moment. After all, he has the time to make Akira his and his alone...

Shadow World, the Palace...

Again, the Direct King of Shin see's Akira leaving the room they both were in discussing about the world balance between Light and Dark for the fifth time in this week.

Usually, Akira would give some nods and small comments with a bored expression, nearly about to fall asleep if he didn't yell at him to stay awake. Recently through, whenever Akira pulls out his cell phone, intently watching whatever it is and quickly press some buttons, then shut off quickly to stand up and excusing himself to leave.

He had let it go the first few times, but it started to become suspicious to the point where the Shin had to follow the Rei. Shirogane hurriedly walked through the empty halls of the Palace and through the door leading to the human world. The sight that had greeted him was that his eye caught a pinch of brown through the crowds and a familiar uncommon hair color that stands out, his ice blue gaze never letting go of the girl clinging to his Akira arm. Faint traces of Akira smiles linger on his expression, the girl smiling along with him as they headed somewhere

Waves of possessiveness, jealousy and rage nearly took over him, the urge to rip that girl away and show her that his counterpart belong to him and him only!

"Akira...you only belongs to me and no one else!" He nearly growled, continuing to follow him and Meena through the crowds.

Yes...he won't hand the position of Akira lover to no one else, but him.

**Part 2: Counseling **

"Ugh, a horrible day that was..." Shirogane mumbled, rubbing his temples.

The Shin was lying down on the couch now after finishing of what seem an eternity of paperwork here and is having his needed rest to get rid of the migraine shooting at his head right now.

After that small attempt of spying Akira and Meena, he had been shortly caught by Sawaki, Homurabi first child and was dragged back to the Shadow World to finish the paperwork that had continue to pile up in his absence. Mumbling more curses and airless threats at the blond-haired man back (As a certain child had sneezed when giving papers to Homurabi), his eyelids closed slowly as he was pulled away to dreamland.

_The Shin continued to walk straight in a pitch black pathway, where was he headed? He didn't know and he didn't have any choice of where else to go. Everything else around him was a page full of pictures, familiar event that took place all good and bad. Ryuko death, being killed by Homurabi, meeting Akira and turning him into a Shin, then meeting Aya and Kengo (which he hopes Akira still forgive him for giving Kengo dark factor to the Shin.), seeing Kou, Homurabi and Shishui again. Most of all, Akira awakening as the Direct King of Rei..._

_His original goal in order to defeat Homurabi is for Akira to awaken as Rei, meaning that Ryuuko would also wake up and everything would be back to the way it was before after killing Homurabi. It wasn't that he is exactly heartless to forget about Akira, but Akira didn't have the qualifications like Ryuko had and his feelings between Akira and Ryuko had ups and downs, stronger for Akira, then weak becoming strong for Ryuko again, then weak...the process repeating itself._

_In the end, he thought everything would change in the most disastrous ways if Ryuko didn't returned. He was the only counterpart the Shin felt he needed and no one could ever replace Ryuuko._

_But, it had failed and his rage grew because of Akira weakness, his naivety that he once adored._

_Harsh words thrown at him as he fought, each word he had spoken broke something inside him like glass worst of all that moment, even if it was a second...He saw Akira broke from the inside._

_Slowly the path disappeared as he halted to stop, the black pathway no longer having a path for him to walk, dissipating into molecules. He can hear his name being called over and over…_

_"Shirogane. Wake up." The voice was Shisui, who seemed worried. Then it changed to the worse:_

_"SHIROGANE! WAKE THE HELL UP!"_

The silver-haired Shin shot up on the couch he was lying in, sweating as his move a hand through his silver bangs, combing through the locks. Whipping his long silver hair and turning his head to find both the spring-haired King of Rei and the autumn-haired King of Shin, one facing him with worry while the other was indifferent as usual.

"Shisui and…Homurabi. What brings you both here?" Shirogane asked, scowling.

"Well…Sawaki had told us you fell asleep when he was delivering Homurabi signed paper and several books you demanded and well….how to say this…" Shisui started off nervously, looking at Homurabi, then the Direct Royal of Shin.

"And what?" The silver-haired Shin demanded for the Rei to continue, raising an eyebrow, his arms crossed as his patience continues to wear thin each hesitation Shisui gave.

Homurabi on the otherhand took over, smirking, "Simply said…You mumbling in your sleep about killing this human girl name Meena while confessing your love to…Nikaido Akira."

The smirk continued to grow at the sight of the horrified expression Shirogane had. Shisui pressed his hand against his face, mumbling about autumn-haired Shin bluntness at the subject here which mustn't be tread lightly or else hell would be released here.

"What? It is your fault for not sleeping in your own room and locking the door where we won't have to listen to your very loud mumblings, Shirogane." Homurabi faked innocence, the smirk turning to a smug smile.

Shirogane horrified expression slowly started to melt into a scowl and glaring holes toward the King of Shin skulls. The latter on the otherhand continued to enjoy teasing the man.

"May I also mentioned that you had started to speak about the dirty things you were going to do to-"

_THUD_

The obvious words that were slipping out of Homurabi loose mouth and the smug smile were gone in seconds when a thick book hit him square in the forehead. The autumn-haired Shin fall backwards to the marbled black and white checkered floor with a loud thud along with the book near his head, his eyes spinning comically and faintly there mini Kokuchi's prancing around in a circle above Homurabi face. Shisui, who had seen the moment when Shirogane had grabbed a nearby book full of reports and had thrown it toward Homurabi without any hesitation, witnessing the loud crack and the thud, the fall of Homurabi made the Rei gulped the saliva down in his throat nervously.

Slowly turning around to face the fuming Shin with a small smile, picking up a nearby chair and took a seat near the man.

"Has something been bothering you, Shirogane?" Shisui asked.

"…No." The silver-haired Shin puffed his cheeks in annoyance.

"No?" Shisui repeated Shirogane answer, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing of this Meena and Akira-kun might be dating? No declaration that Akira-kun is yours or anything? No complaints?"

Shirogane was silent for a while before giving a grumbled, "Maybe a complaint or two…"

"Then do tell me, good friend and I might give some advice here." Shisui ushered the man to continue, preparing for a long list of complaints from the man about his beloved Akira with someone else and he means the boundary of friends and lover kind, not the lover kind yet.

"Well…"Shirogane started, wondering how he should start this.

The Rei noticed the troubled expression his friend wore, smiling as he spoke, "How do you feel about Akira-kun, Shirogane?"

"Akira?" Shirogane questioned Shisui; Akira was precious to him….and irreplaceable in his own way, someone that Ryuuko can never overlap.

"He's…precious to me, I know there have been ups and downs between us. Sometimes I just wish he understand that my feelings for him are true and true in every way." Shirogane explained. "He rejects each confession and it's starting to get frustrating!"

Shisui nodded, his thoughtful expression didn't sway one bit.

"Well…I think Akira-kun is having a tough time as well. You bombed into his life, upside down it went and he has yet to adjust to it with all the business coming along in such a short time without you explaining the entire thing, Shirogane. Also…the fact you had expected him to become Ryuuko, the fact you were the reason why Akira has to face all of this and you had simply threw harsh words right in his face." Shisui spoke, frowning now and the silver-haired Shin tilt his head down to stare at the floor with interest.

The silver-haired Shin didn't say anything, Shisui was right…and he never thought of neither Akira situation nor the others and they all continued to assist him without many complaints.

"Now, what do you think of this girl Meena?" Shisui asked the next question.

Shirogane was silent for a long before he answered in a shaky voice, "Absolutely loathe her with every fiber of my being."

The Rei sweat dropped at the tone, it seemed that Shirogane was holding back his rage at the mentioned of the girl name.

"She's the one who is able to make Akira smile, even if it's the faintest bits. Always close to him without him shrugging her off or pushing her away. Also…I think they always hang out like a date and I fear they might be together." Shirogane added, speaking an afterthought. "And I'm possessive and jealous over that."

Shisui blinked a few times before laughing softly, finding this side of Shirogane amusing to no point. The laughter earned a confused look from the problematic man, who wondered if the Rei had gone mad.

After a few minutes of laughter, Shisui patted his chest to get his breathing even again, smiling at Shin.

"You are simply silly and misunderstanding, my friend." Shisui lightly chided. "Whenever Akira-kun had visited me alone before the bar opens, even after meeting Meena…Do you know what problems he talks about? What he always talks about?"

"…No, I don't really." This had peaked Shirogane interest.

Then, the smile on Shisui face grew warmer and more brotherly-like as he spoke one word, "You."

One day later...

Certainly, the conversation with Shuisui had lightened up his hopes of winning Akira heart better. Sipping the glass of Italian wine, Soave from Veneto Master or Shisui suggested trying. Smiling as he looked at his Akira interacting with Aya and Kengo like usual, through it's more like Akira beating Kengo black and blue while Aya had to deal with Kou, who's hugging Haruka, that had been forgiven for his betrayal.

A moment when Akira had made eye contact with his own, there was a faint blush appearing on his cheeks as he quickly turned his head away to continued to beating Kengo. The silver-haired Shin blinked for a second, he wasn't oblivious of what just happened and then he smiled wider.

Ah yes…He had already made plans on how he would show that clingy Meena girl that Akira truly belonged to him and him only.

The silver-haired Shin chuckled inwardly to himself, sipping another drink whispering low enough for them not to hear:

"Akira-kun…You truly are a rarity that I have to take for myself…"

Those words he whispered have many meanings in them.

**Part 3: Confrontation By Flirting Becomes Brunette Confusion?**

It was the favorite time of the day for the silver-haired Shin, the afternoon where Akira usually skips his classes to relax on the rooftop, sleeping in a comfortable position and the Shin could stare at his adorable sleeping face all morning to afternoon or until Aya or Kengo appears to the rooftop for different reasons.

Sighing as he wanted to reach out and brush away the stray dyed brown strands hanging in front of his face. But he kept himself restraint for the moment, thinking that his actions might wake up the boy from his sleep suddenly. For now, he would just adore his object of affection sleeping right now…

"Oh, Akira-kun…" He sighed happily, leaning against the fence as he stares with a smile on his face.

"What…Shirogane?" An angry mumble was heard, surprising the silver-haired Shin.

His object of affection sit up, facing him with those teal/gray eyes and his sleepy face nearly made him squeal and want to hug him for such cuteness, but as usual he restrained himself.

"What what, Akira-kun?" Shirogane blinked innocently, wondering what the boy meant.

"You wanted something since you keep staring at me in my sleep." The brunette spoke in a gruff tone.

"Ah…I was just admiring your cute sleeping face." Shirogane smiled when there was a faint blush that soon disappeared, contorting to a glare.

"Can't you ever shut the hell up about that?" The Direct Royal Rei asked angrily.

"About what, Akira-kun?" The Direct Royal Shin asked back innocently, not realizing he tested the brunette temper.

"That…teasing and making fun of me here, that's what!" Akira hesitated saying, having a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Eh?" Shirogane questioned in a confused voice. He would never do such things as lie about his feelings. "I never make fun of you, Akira-kun."

"You don't seem convincing each time you say that." Akira countered, looking away from the Shin.

"You may think that way, Akira-kun…but…" The Shin moved closer to the brunette, his finger and thumb cupping the boy chin. Pulling his teal eyes to stare directly of his own pale blue, an expression of affection put in place, his red lips only inches away from Akira soft rose plump ones to the point the brunette can feel the Shirogane breathe.

"…I'm very serious about my feelings toward you." Shirogane spoke in a serious tone, not moving his gaze away from the brunette that blushed furiously.

Silence stood thick in the air between the intimate positions of the two. Both directly facing each other still, staring into each other eyes with emotions never flickering one bit. A rare moment for Shirogane that seemed to be an eternity until Akira moved the silver-haired Shin hand away from him.

Icy blue eyes stare the brunette that stood up and left the rooftop without a word. A loud sigh escaped the silver-hair Shin lips.

This would be more difficult, but the results would be satisfying in the end.

Yes, he had seen the boy defense broke a piece just now.

What the hell just happened? The brunette asked himself once he entered an empty, unused classroom of the school.

His breathing ragged, his heart thumping frantically, and his face completely flushed from the entire sudden intimate situation with the silverette on the rooftop. Also, he made a sprint the moment he was inside the building, glad that no one stopped to even look or question him when he looked for a room to be secluded for generous amount of time. Leaning against the wall as he catches his breathe, slowly sliding down till he was sitting on the dusty floor. A tanned hand over where his heart is, clenching the shirt tightly while his other comb through his messy brown locks with his fingers.

Trying to collect all of his thoughts and feelings together of what the hell just happened!

It wasn't the first time he was in such a situation with Shirogane; usually the silver-haired man would back off after the brunette had snapped at him. But this time…

He didn't snap at him, no, the man didn't let the brunette get angry at him. Most of all, he couldn't even get angry in the first place and he wanted to get closer to Shirogane unconsciously.

Those icy blue eyes that stare right into his soul hypnotize him, long snow-haired locks that tempted for him to run his fingers through gently, and red lips that he always mistaken for women lipstick were all natural!

Red lips that were close to kissing him…

Oh no…Why did he start thinking of Shirogane like that?! In that way more than a not-so-close friends?!

They were both men for god's sake!

The brunette gave a long sigh of frustration and wanted to bang his head somewhere to forget everything.

But he can't act like an idiot or else he would be turning Kengo now…

He stayed where he was in the empty, dusty and rarely often used classroom for what seemed to be hours. Unaware that he had fell asleep without his knowledge and started to dream of a certain Shin that had began to plague his mind.

**Part 4: Confessions and Rejections**

Akira didn't remember what he dreamt of exactly, he knew it involved the Shin appearing there in front of him in the middle of nowhere. That smile adorned on that pale face, the red lips turned upwards and the feminine mixed masculine like eyes closed to only open. Hypnotizing the brunette own teal eyes into its icy depths.

"Akira-kun." Shirogane called his name, bringing his hand out for the brunette to grab.

Slowly, and very slowly as if time can barely move, Akira raised his hand reaching out to grab Shirogane, who continued to say Akira name all over, growing fainter by the minute.

"-kira-kun…"

"What? What are you trying to say here, Shirogane…?" Akira questioned the voice growing fainter.

"-kun…ak…"

_Wake up, Akira._

The brunette instantly open his eyes, sitting up immediately, but when doing so…his forehead collided with someone else, a sharp pain erupted where the spot hurt.

"Ow...!" Akira gritted his teeth, one hand over his forehead rubbing the spot to ease the pain.

"Ow…That really hurts you know…At least warns somebody when doing that, Akira-san…" A familiar feminine voice whined in pain.

Akira turned around to see familiar orange haired girl wearing the Kiriha female school uniform sitting on her legs, clutching her forehead that had been hit from the impact and faint tears welling up from the pain. The said girl gave a glance at the brunette in front of her to find herself staring back at him, blushing faintly as she composed herself. A long silence was between them, awkward at this weird meeting they both had till Akira gave a small cough.

"So…What are you doing here, Meena?" The brunette asked in his usual apathetic tone.

"Uh..." Meena thought about it a moment with a thoughtful look before an inner bulb lit up. "Oh yes, that's right. I was asked by Aya-san and Kengo-san to search for you since it's after school now and here I am."

Akira stare at Meena for a long while, his mind processing this information that he had been sleeping for more than what a person usually needs. He had dreamt about Shirogane which wasn't really a first time for him, but not like this kind of dream if he can still recall. Lastly, Meena was blushing and looking away since he kept staring at her while he was thinking.

"Um…Akira-kun, could you please stop staring at me so intently?" Meena asked, glancing at the brunette. "It feels embarrassing really."

The apathetic boy simply shrugs, already directing his gaze somewhere else other than Meena for several moments when he heard the orange haired girl started to speak in a soft tone.

"Akira-kun…Is there something wrong?" The orange-haired girl asked in concern.

"…No." Akira had hesitated when he answered Meena question.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure…Now leave me alone…"

"School already over, it's time to leave." The orange-haired girl reminded the brunette again.

"…I knew that."

Meena shake her head, watching her _close friend_ standing up with a small smile. Shortly following Akira example, brushing some dust away on her school uniform and straightening her cloths and went after the brunette that left already, speaking in a loud voice for Akira to slow down and wait for her. The two leaving through the school gates after getting their bags, seeing how Aya and Kengo already gave up and left before them.

Meena and Akira had random yet interesting conversations as they walked the city streets, but it seemed to more like one-sided with Meena trying to get her _close friend_ interested in the subjects and Akira ignored her for a long while. The brunette thoughts were only filled with Shirogane and that dream he had.

Before he knew it, they both were at the center of the intersection of the community here, just to the right of the street he lived in. Meena was in front of him, blushing madly and fidgeting with the edges of the skirt she was gripping. To the brunette, this situation was familiar to him when it comes to girls at his school and he had slight hope that Meena wasn't about to say something he was expecting.

"U-Um, Akira-kun…" The orange-haired girl stuttered loudly.

Akira watched Meena silently as the girl composed herself, trying hard not to stutter or keep her voice soft like she did everyday when talking to the brunette.

"I-I like you, Akira-kun!" Meena confessed loudly that the words echo throughout the empty streets.

There was an awkward silence between Meena and Akira, the orange-haired girl peeking one eye to look at the brunette that was scratching his head a bit nervously. Obviously, he was used to these confessions, but he had to find the words to convey without giving his friend a fraction of hope that there will be a chance and that to without hurting her feelings. Meena anxiously waited for the brunette answer to her confession that just occurred.

"Look…Meena…You are a good person and such…" Akira started to say, trying the best he can to not sugarcoat his words or be too blunt here. "But, I don't think of you that way other as a close friend and classmate."

"Oh…" Meena said disappointed and hurt at the same time.

"Sorry, Meena…" The brunette strained out an apology he rarely does, since he did hurt the orange-haired girl in the end.

The orange-haired girl shook her head and gave a smile that looked forced, tears welling up in her blue eyes as she step back a bit.

"No. It was expected that I would be rejected, Akira-kun…" Meena disproved Akira apology. "After all, Akira-kun has someone in his hear already, even if Akira-kun dense to realize it yet."

Akira teal eyes blinked in confusion at Meena words before shortly giving a small glare at the insult just now.

"I'm not dense, stupid." The brunette growled.

The orange-haired girl gave a soft laugh that sounded like the wind chiming to others ears. Akira gave a shrug of indifference, finding the subject pointless to debate on about now. He was a bit irked that Meena continued to laugh till she clutches her stomach. Meena stopped once she felt a stare between a glare drilling into her head and turned around with a soft smile, wiping the tears away.

"What's so funny, Meena?" Akira asked warily.

"I-I apologize, it's just that when Akira-kun defends himself like that…" Meena trailed off, an expression of pure amusement present on her face.

"It feels like you already did realize your feelings for your special person, it makes me envious of that person you hold dear in your heart." The orange-haired girl said sadly.

Meena blue eyes closed a fraction, a disappointed smile grace upon her face at the thought of the rejection that occurred and the confirmation that Akira does have someone special in his heart. Akira stared at Meena for a while, biting his lower lips as he wonder what he should say next. It was true that the brunette did have someone special in his heart, but it wasn't true at the same time. The brunette wasn't exactly sure how special that someone is and even if that special someone loved him like that. Reaching his hand out, Akira only poked Meena forehead with his index finger and flicked her head back playfully. It caused the orange-haired girl to yelp loudly and grab her forehead where the brunette had flicked her.

"W-What was that for, Akira-kun?" Meena exclaimed, glaring at the brunette.

"You're being too depressing and it's for the heck of it." Akira shrugged.

The orange-haired girl pouted angrily at Akira, glaring with all her might. If possible, her glares look more like a bunny trying to intimidate it's predator and it only made the brunette smiled very faintly. Meena noticed it barely and stuck out her tongue at him before turning around.

"I got that out of my chest." Meena proclaimed, starting to walk. "I wanted to say what I wanted to say, it hurts being rejected, but its fine. I can still you every day and that's okay with me. "

The brunette was silent for a moment, wondering if he should make a sarcastic remark or be very out of character and cheer Meena up.

"I'm going home now. See you tomorrow, Akira-kun." The orange-haired girl said her good-byes without facing Akira.

Akira, who was about to say something stopped knowing it won't do much since his orange-haired female friend chose this and it didn't seem to do much harm, but he knows also that she might be still having a tough time with the rejection. He watched Meena retreating figure as it got smaller into the distance, feeling the sunset rays hitting his eye bringing his arm to block the rays and continued to sort out what Meena had said and his feelings that were in turmoil.

"_Well, she does have a point that I might have some feelings for that someone that's called Shirogane…But, is it really as she meant by that?"_ Akira thought to himself, standing still at the corner to his street.

"What the hell is it…? Do I love Shirogane or is it just attraction…?" The brunette mumbled loudly to himself.

It was a miracle he didn't explode from so much conflict in his heart or either he didn't snap at someone already for even a single thing related to 'Love'. The brunette sighed loudly to himself as he ran his fingers through his messy brown locks, unaware of a figure walking up toward him from behind. Akira nearly jumped a foot in the air when arms were wrapped around his waist suddenly. Irritated, he turned around quickly to snap at whoever is hugging him right now and most likely punch the daylights out of that person. Akira scowl dropped to a level of surprise, his teal eyes widening as it made contact with ice blue and familiar silver locks cascading the man feminine like face perfectly.

"…Shirogane?"Akira teal eyes blink in confusion, his neck starting to hurt from tilting his head too much.

The silver-haired Shin only smiled softly without a word, he pulled the brunette closer against his chest. Normally, Shirogane would expect Akira to struggle right about now and he was surprised to see the boy only staring at him with those lovely, innocent teal eyes which made it harder to resist the urge to kiss him there. After a while of silence between them, Akira seemed to finally realize that he was being hugged here and fought against the grip he was in right now, moving away from the affectionate hug. Shirogane that sensed the boy he was hugging struggling now only smiled more, gripping Akira waist tighter and nuzzled his object of affection, burying his face into the messy brown locks.

"H-Hey, Shirogane, let me go!" Akira demanded angrily, through it seemed unconvincing with the visible blush on his face.

"Mm~" Shirogane hummed in satisfaction of seeing the boy blush and only shake his head.

"T-This is not funny!" The brunette stated. "What if someone sees us like this, Shirogane?!"

"Akira-kun, you are forgetting the fact that no one sees me." The silverette countered and continued to hug the boy.

Great, Shirogane wasn't going to let him go anytime now is what Akira assumed. Either he could comply with the silver-haired Shin selfish demands which would make things faster, but still long or swallow his pride and be nice here. Those were the only options currently since struggling won't do much.

"Shirogane." Akira gained the other attention, closing his eyes and gulping a clump of saliva as he said the forbidden words he never dared of using.

"Let me go…_Please_." The brunette begged Shirogane to remove his arms around his waist in a less hostile tone, glancing at the other for a response with an open eye.

Unnoticed to the apathetic boy, Shirogane had gone rigid when Akira just now said _please_. Akira never asked or says _please_ when he wants help, usually it would be in a demanding tone that adds to his charm…

But this…

Staring into the opened teal eye shone with silent pleas and silent curiosity created an innocent look that just gave an appeal that screamed "Adorable". Really, Shirogane questions, doesn't Akira know that currently those eyes were puppy eyes that he could never ever resist?

After a while of silence, the silver-haired Shin grip around Akira waist loosens slowly as he submitted to the boy request. Akira instantly moved away from Shirogane, turning around to face him while restraining his blush. Teal eyes stared intently at the pale Shin soft smile that could easily give cavities.

"It's rare for you to say _please_, Akira-kun." Shirogane commented in his usual flirting tone.

"…Shut up."

**Final Part (Part 5): Dawn of Realization**

The weeks had passed quickly since Meena had confessed her love to Akira. Exams that appear a week long rapidly went away as each day is spend and the bond between Akira and Meena was the same as before with an air of awkwardness here. As for Shirogane and Akira, the silver-haired Shin seemed more persistent with his feelings, advancing time to time at the brunette with each chance he got after that day much to Akira confusion. Right now at evening before a week away from the winter break at the Palace beyond the world of the human mind, Akira was being hugged to death by Shirogane with no chance to escape at all…even in his own workroom.

Let's say, the now black-haired Rei had been sitting on his couch of his workroom looking through some documents and time to time reading a book he found when his neck had been wrapped by a pair of arms and pulled against someone chest. Surprise covering Akira face along with a blush when he recognized long silver locks and struggle a bit without choking himself to death against the silver-haired Shin hug.

"Unhand me, Shirogane!" Akira demanded, glaring daggers at the other.

"Request denied, Akira-kun." Shirogane purred out his words, burying his face against the boy soft black short locks.

"It wasn't a request, you idiot! It was a demand!" The raven-haired Rei retorted, his blush intensifying at the affections.

"That's the point, Akira-kun." The silver-haired Shin hummed in approval at the blush.

Shirogane stilled his nuzzling to inhale the scent of his soon to be lover. The smell of cherry blossoms shampoo invaded his senses and he found it a bit odd for Akira to use a feminine like hair products like flowers. Through the silver-haired Shin didn't mind it at all and found it nice for the ruby-eyed Rei to use a refreshing and native scent like cherry blossoms in the springtime of Japan.

"Let go!" Akira nearly shrilled, having enough of Shirogane childishness.

Akira pushed his head forward and then flings his head back to the silver-haired Shin surprise at the sharp pain of his chin immediately let go of Akira to cover his chin and soothe the pain. The raven haired Rei grabbed his head where he had used to collide with Shirogane, gritting his teeth in pain and started to rub the now small bump to ease the ache. A few moments later as the pain had lessened; Shirogane instantly pouted and stared at Akira while Akira only glared at the silver-haired Shin.

"That hurt, Akira-kun!"

"Well, you deserved it!" The raven-haired Rei countered back, crossing his arms and gave a loud "Hmph!" as he turned around.

Shirogane stared intently at the boy in front of him, frowning now when he came to a certain conclusion and a manipulative plan. Akira, feeling a stare directed at him glanced at the silver-haired Shin that smiled as usual which was odd to him. Usually, one would be in absolute fury if he had done that intentionally, which he did intentionally hit Shirogane.

"Oh, Akira-kun…You really don't want to answer to my feelings?" Shirogane asked the same question he asked the raven-haired boy.

"What's there to answer other than the obvious?" Akira spoke sarcastically, a light flutter inside him made his stomach do flips.

The raven-haired Rei never did like it when Shirogane kept pressing advances to his own feelings. He never liked this ba-thump in his heart each time, the normal pace beatings of his own heart increasing whenever his counterpart came close to him, it made him feel silly really. Worst of all, he had to come terms with these signs that never spoke aloud for anyone else, but himself.

"Akira-kun." Shirogane called his counterpart attention.

Akira nearly jumped at the voice and was confronted with Shirogane face close to his own. He never realized that he had zone out or…when did Shirogane took a seat next to him and is very much invading his personal space now?

"What?" The raven-haired Rei asked irritably. _"Yeah…Just…Try to act yourself."_

"How long do you intend to lie to me?" Shirogane questioned, his voice went deep for unknown reason.

"What kind of crap are you talking right now, Shirogane?" Akira glared, but in his eyes were fractions of fear with confusion covering them up as he was about to stand up and walk away right about now.

Shirogane had predicted Akira next actions and quickly grabbed his counterpart wrist as he pushed the raven-haired Rei back against the fabrics of the sofa. Quickly getting on top of Akira before his struggle and straddled the boy's legs. Bend over him with a pale hand pressed against the sofa next to Akira head the other hand pinning both of his counterpart wrist above raven-haired Rei right now. Cool ice-blue eyes staring against the ruby-red ones that shone with fire as Akira glared at him. The long silver locks cascading over them like curtains since the Shin himself didn't bother to keep it neatly tied in his usual braid.

The silver-haired Shin leaned his face close to Akira, to the boy displeasure he turned away to feel Shirogane hot breathe against his ear making a blush faintly visible on his tanned cheeks. The raven-haired Rei heard his counterpart whispering very huskily against his ear that made his heart thump madly.

"You know what I mean…Akira." Shirogane said his counterpart name without honorifics.

"…Like I said, I don't know what crap you're spewing here, Shirogane!" Akira exclaimed.

Akira struggled again, but no avail since Shirogane obviously was the stronger one here currently. The Direct King of Rei did not like this situation one bit and he was quite fearful if his counterpart might go too far here just to have his feelings spoken loudly. The ruby-eyed Rei closed his eyes and turned away not to look at Shirogane to only have his chin being grabbed by two slender fingers. Gently yet forcefully, his head was turned and can feel Shirogane icy-blue eyes staring at him through closed lids.

"Akira. I heard everything with you and Meena, her confession and you rejecting her." The Direct King of Shin confessed in a cool tone.

"What?!" Akira yelled a bit too loudly, his eyes opened and glaring at Shirogane.

The silver-haired Shin winced at the volume, but continued to what he was saying anyway.

"You heard me the first time, I heard _everything_. From start to finish before I had to appear in front of you once Meena was gone." Shirogane explained, putting emphasizes on the word 'everything', he narrowing his eyes when the boy below him gasps.

The raven-haired Rei could numbly feel Shirogane pale hand roaming around his chest while the other still was holding his wrist. It felt…weird since he was still clothed and expected Shirogane to be cold or so since he was so pale all the time, not warm.

"I thought it might be a while or so before I can have you as you were a dense person." The hand now moved upward, slender fingers trailing up the boy neck. "But I didn't quite mind, meaning I get to spend more time with you…before that _wench_ appeared."

The silver-haired Shin had to strain the word, referring to Meena most likely, Akira thought.

"You don't know much it had hurt, Akira." Another gasp escapes when the slender fingers started to unbutton his white outer coat.

"Enduring the urge to rip that girl arms away from you, taking what's mine so I wouldn't have to worry, but I had to since I did not want to be hated more than needed from who I loved the most right now." Shirogane gave a sugary smile, his hand going back up now to unbutton the inner red dress shirt after removing the choker around the collar.

"You know, you are already hated…" Akira mumbled, hoping that Shirogane didn't hear it, but unfortunately he did when the fingers stopped a moment and a soft sigh was heard.

"Don't think for a moment I didn't hear that, Akira. Also, do stop lying from what your heart really wants." Shirogane reminded the raven-haired boy.

"I'll stop lying if you let me go…Through I guaranteed the answers you want to hear will be your worst ever." The Rei countered with a small smirk when he saw Shirogane frown more.

"Decent bluff if I was a gullible fool to believe a bluff, which I am not." The Shin refused the _offer_ of negotiation here.

"Not a bluff, it's the plain truth." Akira huffed, his struggling had ceased due to weary.

"As I said, stop with the lies. It's not good to lie…"

"Or you will do what, Shirogane?" The raven-haired boy instantly regretted asking that when he saw a devilish smirk gracing Shirogane features.

Dare he admit, much less say loudly, it was damn sexy.

"This, Akira." To prove his point, Shirogane pressed his lips against Akira plump, rosy ones.

The sudden action made the Rei gasped and blushed furiously. Akira mind was still processing on what had happened…Shirogane just kissed him. Him for heck sakes! And the silver-haired Shin was one hell of a good kisser.

The kiss had started slow and gentle, but the reluctance of Akira replying back earned a soft growl from Shirogane. The silver-haired Shin harshly bit his counterpart bottom lip, which caused a fairly loud gasp from Akira. With the boy lips parted, the Shin didn't hesitate to snake his tongue into the Rei moist cavern. Shirogane groaned when the sweet yet sour taste of strawberries which shouldn't be there inside Akira mouth and it only made the silver-haired Shin craved more of the taste.

Akira on the otherhand couldn't find his breathing that turned ragged when he felt Shirogane tongue poking his inner muscle cheeks before stroking with his tongue as if tasting his mouth and savoring the taste. Once again, would he dare say that Shirogane wasn't just only good at _kissing_, but _French kissing_ also? How the hell was his counterpart this good anyway?

"It was a long time ago, Akira…None for you to be concern about really…" Shirogane read Akira mind and spoke between kisses.

"_Dang it, he read my mind."_ Akira thought, gasping when his tongue was suddenly wrapped by Shirogane tongue.

The raven-haired Rei had an urge to bite his counterpart tongue, but did none as it would make Shirogane grow into a fit of rage and do something he might regret. He knew also that he wouldn't be able to resist anymore as these intimate moments got more intense even though they both have been kissing so far. Also mentioned, he never realized that his chest was bare and the silver-haired Shin hand was roaming against, a flick to a pink bud had snapped within Akira as he let out a soft yet audible moan. The Shin smirked.

"Oh? That moan sounded very hot, Akira~" Shirogane purred as he grabbed the bud between his fingers and tugged it a bit.

Doing that earned another moan from the boy; a one-sided tongue clashing for dominance as Akira eventually began to reply toward Shirogane messages, which made the silver-haired Shin heart flutter a bit. Eventually, Akira lost the tongue-tug war and can easily feel the slick pink muscle tasting his mouth again.

He wasn't disgusted, he felt…insane with pleasure.

Maybe this is what he wanted with Shirogane. Maybe, he was being a fool after all and should've believed Shirogane words in the first place. Maybe, he…just wanted to be…_accepted_ and cared by this one person.

The raven-haired boy felt the restraints on his wrist being let go and instantly wrapped his arms around Shirogane neck, surprising the Shin as he took the initiative to deepen the kiss. The silver-haired Shin had no complains and only hummed happily.

There will be a limit to their intense make-out, about five minutes later, they both pulled away to take in some oxygen. A thin trail of exchange saliva on the tip of the tongue's that broke easily, the icy blue eyes watched the heavy panting, crimson flushed cheeks adorned on Akira face and the look in his ruby eyes full of emotions passing through. This made Shirogane smirk and kissed Akira forehead before nuzzling his hair.

"So, your answer is?" Shirogane asked seriously.

Akira stared at Shirogane a moment; he wouldn't hesitate really not after what just happened.

"I think that's obvious, Shirogane." The raven-haired Rei spoke after getting his breathing back to normal.

"And what's the obvious, Akira?" The silver-haired Shin purred.

"This." Akira answered.

With that, a hand was placed on the back of Shirogane head, fingers entwining the long silver locks and Akira crashed his lips against Shirogane. The other didn't complain nor was surprised, but more like delighted and decided to take the next step. Of course he expected this reaction, just needed to push Akira further. Akira, well…he already figured out Shirogane so-called scheme.

"So…I guess this means you are willing to give us a chance?" Shirogane asked.

"Yes. " Akira answered. "Also I knew of your stalking issue's the entire time."

"…Damn, I hope you didn't notice that." The silver-haired Shin mumbled in the kiss, earning a rare chuckle from the boy.

"It was your jealousy that brought us I assume?" The raven-haired Rei teased, earning a faint blush from his now lover.

"...Hm, I'll agree this one time. Now…let's continue where we were, Akira." Shirogane smirked as he deepened the kiss.

Now, Akira wasn't complaining about continuing when the Shin jumped him. In fact, he willingly went along with another of Shirogane schemes.

After all, he knew…this entire time he knew that he was in love with Shirogane and Shirogane knew it too.

They just needed a small push called jealousy.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Another one of my rantings.**

**Apparently 19 pages and 7,596 words is somewhat a record for me. I hope everyone loved this story till the end! :'D**

**Reviews please, they are helpful!**


End file.
